Like Roses, Life Has Its Thorns
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: About the day that Syaoran died... Sakura's POV... Dunno what got me to write... *lightbulb pops out* Oh yeah, my sappy mood...


Miyuki Hamasaki: Er.. One fanfic urged me to write this... I'm in a sappy mood because I watched Spiderman the other day and it had a sappy ending. I made such a big deal of it. I yelled 'STUPID SAPPY ENDING!!!!' and 'NOOOOOOOOOO!! SAPPY ENDING!!!!!' and well, you get the point. I yelled all that as M.Jay was talking to Peter about how she loved him, ect. ect.. People must have thought I was out of it.. I was with my two best friends and they stared at me like I was crazy too. But anyways, the point is that I wrote this fanfic because I'm in a sappy mood. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. This is all in Sakura's POV and I'm just testing the underline and italic and all that stuff so if I mess up sorry!  
  
"....." Talk  
  
'.....' Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene  
  
*.....* Actions  
  
~..... POV~ Someone's POV  
  
~......~ Place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ After or something like that  
  
(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking  
  
(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...  
  
^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means  
  
Title: Like Roses, Life Has Its Thorns  
  
Author: Miyuki Hamasaki  
  
'Roses,' You told me. 'Like roses, life has its thorns.'  
  
I remember those words. They stuck to my mind, like glue. May they stuck through with me all these years because of you, Syaoran. Or maybe because of how true they were. No matter. They were true. And you are are gone. Simple, doesn't it sound? That day, the day you left me, I cried. I cried and cried and poured everything out. Why, why couldn't we just be in a fairy tale, go through some plots, climaxes, and then live happily ever after? Why did things have to end this way? If we were in a fairy tale, we'd only be half way through the climax. Never to reach the 'And they lived happily ever after together and forever.' If you lived, no if we lived through the plot, we'd be at that point, where we would be living happily ever after. Why couldn't you stay with me? Why was faith so cruel to me? The day you left me, left me alone in the darkness and cold, I thought that God put me on this planet, Earth, to put me through torture and pain. But, when I thought back to when we were happy together, I understood why. So, why couldn't I be happy, with you, like I was before? Why was I alone here, without you? I cried my heart out. No, there was no heart to cry out once you left me. When you said the last words, you took my heart with you. Never to return again, like you. You will never be with me ever again, like my heart. You took my heart with you, when you left me that day. You left me, leaving me with fear, darkness, cold and who knows what else. Now, because you have my heart, I can't love anymore. No, I won't love anymore. Because my heart belongs to you. That's why you took my heart. Because it belongs to you. I'm lost without you. I miss you. I loved you. And I still do love you. If only, only you were here with me... I could tell you these words over and over again to you. I can still remember the day so clearly.. The day I lost you... The day I lost my heart...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No Syaoran! Don't leave me!" I cried. I couldn't bare the pain. The pain of letting you go. The pain of you leaving me. You smiled weakly at me.  
  
"Like roses, Sakura," You told me. I listened as tears ran down my cheek. "Life has its thorns." I nodded. My tears wouldn't stop. They ran down, crazily, as if they didn't know when to stop.  
  
"Syaoran..." I called your name. This couldn't be happening to me. You and I were supposed to be happy, living our dreams.  
  
"I love you Sakura..." You said. You said so. You told me. You told me so.  
  
"I love you too..." I trailed off. You were always so strong. I have never seen you cry before. But now, I saw in the corner of your eyes, something shine. It slowly trickled down your cheeks, and soon there were more to follow. I sat there in pain. I watched you cry. You watched me cry. We watched each other in pain. I was in pain of losing you.  
  
"I love you...." Syaoran said one more time to me. I told him the same. Inside I was telling myself it couldn't be happening. This just can't be happening. I held onto your hand. You smiled once more at me. I saw that your eyelids were slowly covering up your beautiful, fierce, amber eyes. My eyes widened. I watched you, in pain. You smiled at me as you closed your eyes. Just like that. You were gone. I stared more at him. He was still smiling. I held onto his hand tightly. You couldn't be gone. This couldn't be happening. But how many times have I told myself that? Tears began to pour out of me, more than ever, I cried silently. My hands slowly let go of your's. Slowly. Not wanting to lose you. Just slowly. I didn't want to lose you. But I knew, inside, I had to let go of you. No matter what. Sooner or later. And right now, I wanted to let go of you - later. But sooner was better. I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to you wherever you left me to go to. I put your hand down. Looked at you smiling. You were happy. If you were happy, I should be too. Your happiness is mine. No more pain for you. No more pain for you? Then no more pain for me. You left me. Just like that.  
  
*Flashback Over*  
  
That's how you left me. Silently. I remember your last words. 'I love you.' Those three words were what softened my grip to my heart. That's when you reached out for my heart. Those words, touched me, softly. And after that. You were gone. Gone. Forever. Like my heart. I remember everything like yesterday. I play the whole thing in my mind, like a movie. Everytime, I hope there will be a happer ending than last time. But always, it's the same. No matter what. It'll end like this. You gone. Me in pain. No matter what. The day of your funeral was more painful than ever.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I..." I was up in front of everyone, to talk about Syaoran. I enhaled and let my breath go. "I'm sure every one of you here misses Syaoran." I couldn't continue. But I had to. "He was like a brother to me," I stopped. "No, more than a brother to me. He was like a lover to me. He was there when I needed him. He was there for me. No matter where, when, or why. He was there when I was going through a harsh time. He was there when I was crying over something small. Didn't matter why he was there. He was just there for me. When we found out he was going to die," I gulped. "I was going to be there for him. And I was. Hopefully. I'm not sure if I was with him, or if I was in my imagination land. I was flying around, hoping everything was a dream. When I, no we lost him - I, we were in great pain - not to mention in great darkness. He was the light to me. He guided me through." That was it. I couldn't continue. I looked into the big crowd. His mom, his sisters, everybody. Kids from our school. They looked at me with big, teary eyes, and they asked me to continue. For them. I continued.  
  
"When I sat there," I looked out at everyone. "When he was dying slowly, he told me like roses, life had its thorns." I looked down. I tried to push back the tears that were demanding to find its way out. "And in this case, it is very true. This, the death of him, is one of thorns found in life. Life may be beautiful," People stared up at me with great interest. "But it has its thorns. It's bad times. Maybe even horrible." I enhaled once more. "I loved him. I still do. And I'm sure all of you do too. He loved all of us in return. He left, smiling. And, because of him, I'm going to live my life happy. Smiling. Cheerfully. Looking at the bright side. Looking at him." Now I knew I reached that part. "I miss him terribly. As many of you do. And let me say, let him be happy where he is, pain free, and let us, be just as happy as him." People looked at me with tearing eyes. Just about everybody was crying. Including me. I looked around, looked at Syaoran's cold body, and ran out.  
  
*Flashback over*  
  
I remember crying so badly after that. Syaoran. I miss you so much. I wish you were here this moment, holding me. I wish I was in your arms. I wish our lips could be met. I wish, wish... But I know none of that will be ever true. Now, I live my life. I live my life to it's fullest. I try to be happy. For you. For everybody around me.  
  
Syaoran. It's been 4 years since you've left me. Since you've left me in the cold, alone, darkness. But I don't care. Because all I need is you. Let the coldness, darkness and lonelyness take over the world. I wouldn't care if you were with me. Syaoran. If only you were here... With me... I wouldn't be so cold. I live my life.. because of you Syaoran. For you.  
  
Like you said Syaoran. Like roses, life has its thorns.  
  
Like roses, life has its thorns.  
  
Author's Note: Geez, I'm making myself cry with this thing! I can't get anymore serious right now than this. Stupid sappy mood. Anyways, please review!! You hear me?  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!! 


End file.
